


Amour-Haine

by NotYetAPerson (Liechtensteins_royalty)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Napoleonic Wars, F/M, Hate to Love, I haven't taken a history course in a year or so forgive me, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liechtensteins_royalty/pseuds/NotYetAPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Napoleonic Wars, Rey, an orphan and beard of Finn, becomes entangled with Kylo Ren, a trusted spy to the emperor and key figurehead. While Finn and Poe continue to help support the juntas forming in Spain and Latin America, Rey finds herself becoming involved in a situation she never thought possible - with her and Kylo Ren's growing attraction only complicating it further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour-Haine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak any french, I must apologize. 
> 
> This is like a teaser of a story, a way for me to get back into writing (and see if I'm any good at it) and toy with the characters. 
> 
> Please tell me if you enjoyed it/was worth your time/I should continue etc. I love feedback!

Rey thrived in the sweaty humidity than permeated her French Caribbean home. The cold, however, was something she was still growing to tolerate. Still, as much as the morning chill made her want to burrow under her blankets forever, she knew she had to face the day.

She endured the morning ritual of corsets and wigs, the heavy make up, all with a rigid back. Rey gazed into the mirror as she watched her handmaidens perform her daily metamorphosis and pondered how exactly she got in this position.

It was actually a simple and logical course of action, really. Rey was a pretty, girl with basic manners, though low maintenance. With a seeming connection to French aristocracy - even if she didn't know her family and was raised by a nursemaid in a crumbling, neglected chateau - she was an ideal bride for Finn. Finn, an aristocratic man based near Versailles, who was in want of a wife.  
As she sat across from her new society, she glanced at him playing cards with the others. She saw the laughter in his eyes as he spoke with the men in his company, the sweet, nervous stutter he displayed whenever he had a bad hand. When Finn was around, she was reminded of her home and flooded with warmth and bittersweet sadness. She was reminded of the way she would explore her island with carefree leisure, of the way she sparred with the local children for sport.  
Of course, she also remembered why she had to leave the island. She remembered the long days scavenging for any fruit on the trees or wild boars to kill. She remembered her lonely home threatening to collapse at any given moment. She remembered the fury twisted face of the cruel Unkar when she fled to have a better, stable life back in France. She remembered waiting, waiting for a family that never came. Holding her breath for the day her mother and father - blurry images by then - might come back to rescue their Rey from the loneliness and suffocating humidity of the is-  
Gasping, Rey suddenly found herself back in the parlor of her husband's mansion. She was no longer in the freedom and warmth of her childhood, instead she was bound by the cold, rigid country of her husband.  
"I'm sorry, I have to excuse myself"

Rey quickly strode back to her chambers, holding her sides to prevent her corset from splitting. As she collapsed into her chair, she couldn't help but fumble with the corset strings and keep gasping.

"Rey!"

Finn burst into her room, concern painted across his face. He swatted her hands away from the corset.

"What are you doing, Finn? I can barely breathe!" She wheezed out.

Finn adeptly worked his fingering around the tight knot, loosening the rigid binding of his wife.  
"Rey, you have to tell me when it's getting to be too much. I know you're just getting used to these and I don't want you getting hurt"

"No, Finn. I'm alright, I know what I signed up for"

"I know"

He helped her sit back up, keeping his hands steady on her shoulders.

"I know it can't be easy to move a world away and become a society wife for a man who lo- for a man who is involved in -, to enter an entirely new realm full of pain and political danger and-"

"Finn. I can handle this, you rescued me from an early grave. I can pay back the favor to you and Poe"

"Rey, are you al-"

"I need air"  
___

Rey took a deep breath in, letting the cool air flood her system. As she exhaled, she swiftly slammed the blade of the axe into the tree. 

THWACK!

She saw the vague outline of a man - her father? - slowly walking away from her

THWACK!

She remembered the crack of thunder and the monstrous winds and heavy rain threatened her island and tore apart the sea.

THWACK!

She felt a burning in her shoulders, like the heat of every humid day that transpired on that island thereafter.

THWACK! 

Only until Rey had made a sizeable dent in the tree did she notice the tiny pools of blood gathering around her palm, islands of crimson in a sea of pink. Gently setting down the axe, she tried to rip off some of her borrowed culottes - 

“You must be the newest addition to the Baudin household”, a deep voice, forced calm, called out to her. 

Merde. Rey suddenly remembered her loose pony tail, the culottes and hunting shirt she had stolen from Finn. Surely it was bad enough to sneak off from the manor by herself into some suspect wooded area, but to be dressed like a man and be recognized on top of it… 

“I was well aware that your traitorous husband had certain .. inclinations … but I had thought that randy, les espagnol junta, lover of his would take care of him”, the baritone continued. 

Rey felt pins and needles crawling up her neck, swiftly gazing up into the stranger’s eyeline. 

“What? Excuse me?” 

“Were you unaware of the situation you married into when you left that insignificant island? Or was it just the desperation to leave that tiny hell hole that drove you into the arms of whatever merdaille washed up on the shore?”

A shiver travelled up Rey’s spine as the situation unfolded around her. Some hulking, threatening man, who towered over her and looked like he could easily take her down, faced her down far from her home, spewing secrets she knew had never made it past her, Finn, or Poe. 

“Who are you?”, she was surprised by the strength in her own voice. 

“I could ask the same of you. Besides being the wife of a member of the Emperor’s court - whose loyalties, I might mention, have recently come under severe scrutiny - you don’t seem to be anything extraordinary,” the stranger’s voice was taut, telling of the rage that lay underneath the surface “Yet, here you are, clothed like a man and hacking at a tree on my family’s property like some fille de putain”

Every punctuated word found the stranger stalking towards Rey, and her moving slowly backwards. She groped the space behind her and quickly clutched the axe. She let a sigh of relief, knowing someway, somehow, she could turn the situation around. She could protect herself. 

“Don’t come a step closer”, she commanded, whipping the axe in front of her, mere centimeters from the stranger’s chest, “You need to leave”.

He took a step closer, letting the tip of the axe graze his shirt. Rey could feel herself short-circuit, as if some form of electricity was transmitted between them. 

“For your sake, I recommend you stay away from the Skywalker grounds and stay out of whatever mess your ‘husband’ and le Espagnol have led themselves into” 

Rey gently, yet deliberately, pressed her axe into skin, never breaking eye contact, and calmly backed away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!


End file.
